Faithful
by spellcaster16
Summary: Young Alorah Mortelli age 6 made a promise to take care of her family when her father went off to war. Years later her dad goes MIA butshe keeps her promise, but she meets someone and by meeting this someone she puts her family in danger and doesn't know it. Will she be able to save her family and help her new friends, or is everything she promised her dad just be a waste of words
1. Leaving

**A/N: Well here is the prologue to me new Rise of the Guardians story hope you like it! ^.^**

* * *

Grey clouds covered the endless sky of early dawn. Frost covered the grass, and trees. The brisk, cold air made sign of snow. The outside was quite and dark. The only sound was the sad whispers of the wind. It was a sad December day for families all over on in particular.

A little girl age 6 was sound asleep in her bed. Her mother came in and woke her up.

"Alorah. Sweet heart you have to wake up." Her mother said. Her voice sounded hurt and weak. The little girl sat up and looked at her mother. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Mama what's wrong?" Alorah asked. She didn't know if her crying had to do with the baby or what. Her mother brushed back her daughter's blonde hair and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Grab a blanket, your slippers and wait in her okay?"

"O... Okay" Alorah replied to her mother. Her mother kissed her forehead and left. Alorah found her bunny slippers and put on her lavender robe and sat on her window sill. She cleared the window and looked out of it. Her mom was putting bags in the car. _'Are we moving?'_ She thought to herself.

Her daddy came into the room. He was in clothes she never seen before. He had on thick pants that were camouflage, a thick jacket to match and a hat that matched everything. He wore heavy brown steel toed boots. She looked at her daddy. She didn't know what was going on. The way he looked at her was filled with sorrow but pride. He went over and Sat next to her. She sat on his lap.

"Daddy? Are... are we movin'?" Alorah asked. Her daddy laughed a little and hugged her.

"No baby girl. We ain't movin', but I am going away for a while." Her daddy said quite sadly

"Can I come with you?" Alorah asked hopefully. Her ice blue eyes beamed with hope that he'd say yes. Her daddy looked away from her.

"I'm sorry baby girl but you can't. Not even mama can come." He said. Alorah looked at the ground sadly. Her dad hugged her a little tighter. Her mama came back in the room.

"The car is packed... The car is warmed up let's head out before your late." She said. Alorah's daddy stood up and picked her up and they all went outside. Her daddy buckled her in her seat and covered her up.

It was a long quite ride. It was starting to snow. Alorah's mama and daddy held hand the entire trip. The radio was on sofly. Alorah was in the backseat curled up in her blanket staring out the window.

New about the war came on the radio. It was about bombings and deaths and all. Her mama immediately turned the radio off. Alorah was still so confused. They pulled up to the air port. They got out the car. Her daddy carried her and a large duffle bag. Her mama held onto his hand with tears in her eyes. They walked in the airport.

Alorah saw other men dressed like her daddy and their families crying and refusing to let them go. When her daddy got his bag cleared. He set her down. He kneeled down next to her.

"Alorah, I am going to be gone for a while. Promise me you will be good and help you mother and you will do good in school?" He asked. Alorah nodded. Her dad pulled out a necklace. It was silver with a sliver snowflake and the snowflake has sapphires in it. He put it around her neck. "Don't ever think I don't love you alright?" Her daddy said. She looked around and realized her daddy was going to war. They announced his fight numberS

Her daddy stood up and put his hand on her mama's stomach which was big from the baby and kissed her mama. Her mama was crying. Her daddy picked up his bag and began to walk away. Alorah grabbed his leg and held onto it for dear life. She was crying so hard she couldn't stop.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T GO DADDY! PLEASE STAY DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled crying. Seeing this brought her mama into more tears. Alorah' s daddy picked her up.

"Alorah listen to me. I have to go to protect your mama and you and your baby sister. I need you to be strong for them. I have to go and do this baby girl. It kills me to leave y'all. I don't want to but I have too" He daddy said to her. She was still crying. He wiped her tears away and held her close to him. "I am so sorry baby girl... I don't want to leave you... you or your mama" he said. She could hear him on the verge of crying. She stopped crying and looked at him. Her daddy was fighting tears.

She handed him the bunny he had given her one day because her grandmother had died and she wouldn't stop crying.

"Here daddy. Don't cry. Take this with you so I will be there with you." Alorah said. Her mom was shocked at how Alorah changed. Alorah hated people sad. "I promise to take care of Mama and Sissy." She told her daddy. Her daddy hugged Alorah tightly crying.

"I love you so much baby girl. I promise to come back soon." He told her. They called last call for his flight. He kissed Alorah' s forehead, then her mama's stomach then her mama and left with the little white rabbit she had given him.

Alorah and her mom cried after he left. When they couldn't cry anymore Alorah took her mama's hand.

"Come on mama let's go home" she said. Her mama smiled at her and nodded and they left.

The car ride home was descent. They were playing music. Alorah was curled up in the back seat looking out the window. Her mama was singing along to the song. Alorah was singing with her. Then she seen him. A boy with snow white hair and Ice blue eyes fly past their car. He wore a blue hoddie and brown pants and no shoes. He seen her looking at him and smiled. She watched him fly around. To her surprise he made it snow then disappeared. Alorah rubbed her eyes. '_man, I am really tired'_She thought to herself.

That was the only time she saw him. She doesn't even know if he was real. Two days before Christmas her baby sister, Lola was born. When she was Alorah always helped her mom out around the house, with the baby and occasionally work. She was determined to keep her promises to her dad.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I was crying writing the parts with her daddy. Next chapter will be more fun and all *wink, wink* Till next time**


	2. Missing in Action

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. It's decent. Not what I had in mind and not really funny. Well here it is ^.^**

* * *

Ten years past. Alorah was now a beautiful sixteen year-old girl. She had curly blonde hair that she dyed blue and black at the ends. Her blue eyes were brighter and always gleamed with Hope, pride and love. She never hates anyone no matter how mean or nasty they are to her. Lola was now ten. She has a stuttering problem and is fighting leukemia. She has beautiful black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was as sweet as she could be.

Alorah came walking through the door around eight in the evening. She wore a black skirt, blue dress shirt, a white apron, and her hair was in a messy bun. Strands of hair hung in her face. She was tired from her day at work. She sighed. Lola came running in and jumped in her sister's arms.

"G...guess w...What?" Lola said

"What sweet heart?" Alorah asked her sister. Lola handed her a picture of their home she painted herself. Alorah smiled. "It's so pretty!" She exclaimed.

Lola smiled. "Y... you r...really l...like I...I...I...it?" She asked. Her blues eyes looked right into Alorah's as if to see if she really ment it.

" Of course silly" She spun her sister around and ran up stairs to her room with Lola in her hands and fell onto her bed. Lola giggled.

"Y... y... your s...so fun l... Lorah!" Lola said giggling. Alorah smiled and started tickling her. Lola busted out laughing which made Alorah laugh.

Their mom came in and seen them. She smiled the jumped on the bed and put her arms around them.

"Girls! Pizza is down stairs waiting!" Their mom said. Alorah and Lola looked at each other and took off down the stairs to the kitchen. Their mom laughed "HEY SAVE SOME FOR ME!" She followed them.

Alorah and Lola were already eatting the pizza. Their mom shaked her head and took a piece and started eatting it.

"Mama have we got any letters from daddy" Alorah asked.

"No sweet heart"

"Oh"

"I... I... it's b... been a... a y...year w...w...when w...Will we...s...see him a...again?" Lola asked

"I don't know sweetie" Her mama said. Lola sighed but kept eatting.

"I miss him" Alorah said with a mouth full of pizza. Her mother laughed.

"Lorah keep your mouth closed"

"What? Why? Do I have something in it?" Alorah asked and opened her mouth showing her mom the chewed up pizza. Lola laughed. Her mom stuffed a napkin into Alorah' s mouth

"Really Alorah Rose?!" Her mother exclaimed. Alorah took the napkin out of her month and swallowed her food and busted out laughing. Her mother smacked her with a roll of paper towel

"Ow?" Alorah said unconvincing. Her mother glared at her. "Uh I mean Ow! So cruel! I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me any more!" Alorah exclaimed dramatically, with the hand gestures and fell out of her chair. Her mother and Lola busted out laughing.

Alorah stood up and bowed. She took her empty plate and Lola' s and her mom's and did the dishes. Her mom and Lola were trying to control their laughter.

Later one. Alorah tucked Lola in bed and read her a bed time story. When she was asleep Alorah went downstairs where her mom was paying bills. She sat down next to her.

"Alorah we are seven-hundred-eighty dollars short in rent. If I'd don't have it by Friday we-" Alroah cut her mom off and handed her the money she needed. "Alorah I can't take this. This is your collage fund"

"Mama, this family is way more important to me. Shoot if daddy hadn't made my promise to do well in school then I would have dropped out and take care of Lola while you were working." Alorah said. "Besides I have over Nine-hundred dollars saved for collage and with the grades I have I may have a scholar ship in ny future." She added.

Her mom smiled and shook her head. She took the money from Alorah' s hand.

"There is no point in arguing with you. You always win" her mom said. Alorah smiled and hugged her mom. There was a knock at the door. "Oh now who could that be this late in the evening?" Her mother said walking to the door.

She opened it. Standing there was General McConnell. He didn't look like he had good news to bare. Alorah got up from the couch and went over to them.

"General? What a surprise, May I ask what you are doing here?" Her mama asked

"Sorry to intrued Mrs. Mortelli, but may I come in for a minute?" The general asked.

"Yes" She let him in.

"Would you like some coffee?" Alorah asked.

"No thank you I don't want to cause you any trouble" the general said.

"Its not trouble at all." Alorah said while pouring all three of them coffee. She sat down next to her mom.

"I... I have news about your husband, Jacob" the general said.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Her mama asked concerned. The General sighed.

"I am sorry to say that Jacob has went MIA on his latest mission." General McConnell said.

Alorah' s Mama put her hand on her chest over her heart speechless. Alorah looked at the ground.

"How... how long has he been missing General?" Alorah asked

"Four months I am afraid. We aren't giving up hope though. I am sure he is fine." He said. He looked at Alorah' s mom. She had tears in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I am terribly sorry Marian. I wish I had other news to tell you, but I'm afraid this is it." He said. He stood up and said his good bye and sorry and left.

Marian layed her head on the table and began crying. Alorah helped her mom up to her room and stayed with her. She ended up staying in her room just like she used to when her mom was upset like this when she was younger. _'Daddy please be alright for me and mama and Lola'_ she thought to herself over and over again before falling asleep

* * *

**A/N: okay there is this chapter. I had to do this before I could add anything. Next chapter I promise will be funny and not so sad. Now, I am going to bed night ^.^**


End file.
